This invention pertains to an improved gas jet operated pump for moving a liquid such as molten metal in a bath of such liquid, and more particularly to such a pump in which a gas jet is introduced along the direction of motion of the metal in a liquid transfer passage where the liquid intake is through openings in the back and side wall of the liquid transfer passage.
In my aforementioned patent applications, I disclosed a pump for moving molten metal between two spaced locations in a molten metal bath by introducing the molten metal axially through the lower inlet end of a conduit, raised by a gas jet momentum which expands to form metal-lifting bubbles and then removed through an upper outlet opening of the conduit.
Other prior art devices introduce the gas radially through the side wall of the metal-lifting passage, perpendicular to the flow of metal. The direction the gas is introduced into the metal-lifting passage affects pump performance. Gas bubbles draw the metal through the bottom inlet opening of the pumping conduit, while the gas being injected to form those bubbles may oppose the metal motion.